Block wall systems are often installed on embankments to provide a barrier to slippage and movement or are installed as ornamental additions during landscaping. Blocks are often stacked adjacent one another and on top of one another to create walls of varying height and length. The problem with many types of retaining walls is that blocks may shift out of alignment and create weaknesses in the wall making it ineffective.